


Haikyuu Twitter Prompts

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, content warnings will be in chapter summaries if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: A collection of short fics from my twitter based on provided ships & prompts. Vary from PG - PG-17 (at the moment).Any content warnings, if needed, will be in the chapters' summary. Let me know if I need to add one for any.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Tendou Satori, Daishou Suguru/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Semi Eita, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Kozume Kenma & Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma / Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Kenma x Kunimi | Lazy

“Ow-“

“Sorry.”

“... ‘s okay.”

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kunimi again, more careful of his elbow this time.

He pressed a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder. “... sure you’re fine with not doing anything today?”

Kunimi moved his hand to cover Kenma’s, ran his thumb back and forth. “Yeah, I’m sure. It’s your birthday; we can do whatever you want.”

Kenma smiled and hugged Kunimi a bit tighter.

Lazy days were his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283042647083569152)


	2. Shirabu x Goshiki | Bubble

“Delete it!”

“No, it’s cute-“

“It’s not cute, it’s embarassing!”

Goshiki held the phone against his chest when Shirabu reached for it again.

He almost felt guilty for laughing.

Almost.

Shirabu brought a hand up to his temple and Goshiki took the moment as an opportunity to study the photo again. Shirabu always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and sometimes, he was so at peace that a small snot bubble would form accompanied by a trail of drool.

Most people would probably find it disgusting, but for Goshiki, it was just one more thing he loved about his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283045725027303429)


	3. Daishou x Tendou | Lost

Daishou didn’t know what to do.

He didn’t mean to wander off, he was just angry.

Angry at Tendou, angry at himself; and now, he was angry at the fucking broken compass.

“This is useless!”

Daishou threw the compass down and it smashed to pieces when it came in contact with the rock he was standing on.

He took a deep breath.

Daishou felt his throat close up. A single sob left him then he froze at a voice in the distance.

“... shou?”

“Tendou?” Daishou shouted, peering into the trees around him.

“... where you are! I’ll... you!”

Daishou let out another sigh, but this one was full of relief.

Tendou would find him.

He’d always find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283047368972283911)


	4. Koganegawa x Goshiki | Summer

Summer jobs were annoying.

The AC was always out, the customers were always rude. There were absolutely no percs- at all.

Well... maybe just one.

Koganegawa shifted his gaze.

He’d probably get caught staring one of these days, but he couldn’t help it. Goshiki was hard to look away from.

Ever since the AC went out, he’d taken to wearing tank tops over t-shirts and Koganegawa was so thankful that the repair shop was booked full for the next few weeks. His muscles flexed whenever he did _anything_ and-

“-you okay?”

“Yeah! Mhmm. What’s up?”

Koganegawa had no idea when Goshiki approached him, but he was glad the other man was patient.

And he was patient again when Koganegawa asked him to repeat himself a third time.

It wasn’t his fault; Goshiki was just too nice to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283049879129010180)


	5. Iwaizumi x Semi | Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied sexual content (not described), cheating

“Can you stay?”

Iwaizumi paused in getting dressed.

“Sorry... I shouldn’t have asked...”

There was movement behind Iwaizumi and he didn’t have to look to know the other man had turned so their backs were now facing each other.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Semi, I-“

“Just go.”

Iwaizumi hated hearing the pain in his voice.

He wished he could take it away, wished he could make it stay away for good.

But it wasn’t that easy.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t.” Semi’s voice was quiet but strong. “ _Don’t_.”

Iwaizumi resumed getting dressed.

Neither of them exchanged another word and a few minutes later, Iwaizumi went to send his ‘just got off work’ text to Oikawa.

His finger hovered over send and his other hand hovered over the handle of the front door.

He quickly retyped his message.

‘We need to talk. I’ll be home soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is my favorite one so far)
> 
> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283052264974880768)


	6. Oikawa x Suga | Sunlight

“Did you put on your sunscreen?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have your sunglasses?”

“Yes, mother.” Oikawa sang out, folded his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. “All the preparations have been taken care of. Can we go now?”

Suga smiled. “Can you put this in the trunk?”

Oikawa gave a single hum that feigned annoyance but Suga only responded with an even bigger smile and a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek.

“Thanks! I’ll meet you in the car!” Suga called out, already in the kitchen again.

Oikawa hummed to himself as he finished Suga’s request.

He tried to kill time on his phone once he was in the passenger seat, but it just made time go slower somehow. Oikawa reached over to honk the horn a few times.

Within seconds, Suga was at the doorway with a frown.

Oikawa gave an innocent wave, focused more on how the sun hit his husbands’ face than the words leaving his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283056073314795531)


	7. Sakusa x Kenma | Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied sexual content (mentioned briefly, not described)

“This is disgusting.”

“I think I just saw a rat.”

“No, that was just Kuroo.”

Kenma blushed when his attempt at a joke made Sakusa laugh.

Sakusa was really pretty. It made him nervous.

Kenma hated being nervous.

“... do you wanna get out of here?”

Kenma was caught off guard by the invitation, and it must have shown on his face. He quickly looked away when Sakusa smiled at him.

“I promise my sorority house is a lot cleaner... and quieter.” Sakusa added, when loud shouting picked up in the hallway near the kitchen.

When Kuroo found out about his crush on Sakusa, he wasn’t really expecting him to do anything let alone throw a party and invite him.

Kenma smiled at the idea of hanging out with Sakusa at a completely different location than Kuroo intended.

Maybe he’d even get laid there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283059413897695232)


	8. Ushijima x Tendou | Festival

Tendou always loved touch.

It didn’t have to be romantic; any form of touch was enough to comfort him.

As the fireworks started, he felt his fingers twitch.

He wanted to enjoy the moment but all he could focus on was the cool, silky fabric on his thigh as he drummed his fingers against it.

Tendou was about to clasp his hands behind his back, to maybe imitate the feeling of someone holding his hand, but he didn’t need to.

He turned his head.

Ushijima’s visual focus was on the fireworks display, his physical focus on Tendou.

The latter smiled.

He followed Ushijima’s gaze, certain he would remember this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283063777844441088)


	9. Ushijima x Semi | Process

"Ushijima, this is a yoga studio."

"Yes."

"Uh... so, then, we should go find the correct location, right?"

"This is the correct location."

Ushijima held open the door for Semi, who mindlessly entered the building amidst his confusion. He paused after taking a few steps and hearing the door close behind Ushijima.

"Why are we here? I thought you wanted to practice spiking."

"I only said I wanted to practice."

Ushijima maintained his neutral expression, but Semi still sensed the tiniest bit of teasing in his voice. He tried to hide his annoyance, but it was proving difficult.

Semi didn't want to waste his time doing something that wasn't going to benefit either of them. He was about to voice to his thoughts when Ushijima spoke again as he walked, leaving Semi no choice but to follow him.

"I heard you mention to Tendou that you were trying to find a new way to help control your anger. Yoga helps me with my concentration, and I thought you would like the process." Ushijima paused at the end of the hallway, just outside a room full of various conversations. "If I'm incorrect in my assumption, we can leave."

Semi had his doubts, but took a deep breath, hands on his hips. "I'll give it a try... thanks, Ushiwaka."

Ushijima gave a firm nod before rounding the corner, and Semi hid a smile as he followed in his footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter post (consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed)](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1283632319249764357)


End file.
